Room-mates!
by Davis420
Summary: Brittany's a beautiful seventeen year old girl. She has long black, baby blue eyes, and slim body. She has asked her best friend Castiel to help out whit the bills. but she finds out a secret she wish she never knew.
1. Roommates!

Brittany lived in two bedroom & bathroom apartment all by herself except her dog Loki which means' god of mischief. She was low on money and never had time to look for a better job. She had to keep up with her job, school, and the dog she also had a band that really never had any gigs she was the basses/manger. Brittany's parents gave her up for adoption when she born. Her aunt took her in and loved her like her own since she couldn't have any of her own. she was now entering her second year of her high school year she decided to move out and live on her own but she's a little behind on rent her best friend castiel that she's knew since she was just a baby asked to be her roommate a couple weeks ago but she never gave him an answer because she worked too much. Early today she invited him over to talk about something it was still the summer just a week before school so castiel could move in with her before school started and be settled down. They also could take turns driving to school to save money. It was a perfect idea thought Brittany. 'Knock. Knock.'

Brittany opened the door. "Hey cassy "

"Hey Brittany, what's up?" he walked in a jumped the couch fallowed by Brittany jumping on him.

"You know how you asked about being my roommate... well you can be my roommate as long as you pay the rest of the rent..."

"Sure as long as i can party before school starts."

"Fine but too many people."

"And i can pick any room i want."

Brittany started to busted out laughing not controlling herself she rolled on the floor tears rolling down her face she didn't hear him laughing she looked up wiping the tears from her eyes " you're not kidding are you ?"

"Nope."

"No way."

"Fine have it your way i'll just be leaving." he walked up to the door and started to open.

"Fine! Go pick your room."

"That's a good little Brittany" he walked past her with a smile on his face. first room was Brittany's a little red room with black carpet and a big closet  
>it was kind of dark and shady. "Na.. i guess i'll go with other one.<p>

"But you haven't even seen the..." he looked at Brittany and gave the look when he was just kidding. Brittany tackled him to the bed rolling around on the queen size bed she pinned him down. "Roommates?"

he pushed her off of him he rolled on top of her pinning her down "roommates" he confirmed.


	2. Moving In!

Brittany bit her lip as Castiel stared into her eyes, he looked at her as if he care so deeply for her he would kill anyone who tried to harm her . That made Brittany's heart flutter with happiness and excitement. Brittany had longed for this kind of touch but little did she know that it would be her best-friend. She'd had always liked Castiel but never give a thought that he might have liked her back. His eyes look down from her eyes to her lips and slowly lend down for a kiss. Brittany lend up and warped her arms around his neck pulling him to bed kissing him on the way down. Warped into each other, the kisses got deeper and more intense. Brittany started to breath deeply as Castiel started to lose control. He started to bite her neck as he ran his hand up her shirt. Brittany moan as Castiel bit and sucked on her neck reaching way down to the top of her breast.

"Cas, st- stop ." Castiel ignored her as he tried to pull her shirt off "Cas!" Brittany shoved him off of her and looked down.

" S- sorry Brittany i guess i lost control. "

"It's okay ." she looked up and looked in hes eyes " there will be more of that once you get settled in." she looked up into he eyes she felt as if they could talk to each other though their eyes.

"Well lets go, like right now" he said quickly.

Brittany giggled,"okay i'll race ya there!" she graved her keys and they were off.

'Of course cas would get here before me' she thought as she pulled in and seen his black mustang in the drive way. Castiel's house was a huge brick house. I don't know why he would ever move out i mean it's a beautiful brick home. i parked and started to walk up the concert sidewalk to he's house . i opened the door and walked and there sat Mr. and Mrs. Parker know as Castiel parents. "oh well hello mister and misses Parker. Did you guys just get"

"Oh yes dear, well Brittany it nice to see you cas just got in hes in hes room if you want to go up there lord know what hes doing he brought a whole bunch of boxes up there." said Mrs. Parker

"Yeah he's moving in with me today to help pay rent i kinda fell behind " said Brittany as she scratched her head and smiled .

"Brittany ! Is that a hecky on your neck"

'Shit' . "Me never!... Cas!" She screamed as she ran to he's room trying to ignore his mother.

"What!" he yelled.

'Thump' she ran strait into the door being care less. "ow!"

"Bahahhahaha!"

"Shut up cas!"

Suddenly Brittany's phone rang, "Hello."

"Hey Britt it lys i need to talk to you like right now met me in the park in five minutes."

"O-okay"

Brittany hung up the phone "hey cas i have to go here's the house key dont lose and leave the door unlocked so i can get in."

"Okay see you there!"

And with that Brittany left for the park.


End file.
